


February 11, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes flew open the minute her injured preacher father appeared and scowled.





	February 11, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl's eyes flew open the minute her injured preacher father appeared and scowled after she forgot to check if he was fine with battling many villains.

THE END


End file.
